Capture Styler
A Capture Styler is a device invented by Professor Hastings and used by Pokémon Rangers. It allows them to temporarily take command of wild Pokémon and it also has built-in phone capabilities. It is similar to a remote-controlled toy top. A spinning, top-like device called a Capture Disc is launched which is controlled from the main device. Functions As the Capture Disc of the Styler loops around a wild Pokémon, it leaves a trail of beams that transmits "friendship" , which is more or less like a trance that hypnotizes and manipulates their mind, to the wild Pokémon. This will make the wild Pokémon more inclined to help and trust the Pokémon Ranger. If the beams are broken by Pokémon attacks, the Capture Styler may take damage or even break. The Styler can level up and gain more energy with use. The Capture Styler has many functions, with the main one being capturing Pokémon. Other functions include the Ranger Browser, the Ranger's equivalent to the Pokédex, the Glossary, and the retire option which turns it off. Capture Disc The Capture Disc is launched by a Capture Styler so that the Ranger may befriend the Pokémon. It may gain power-ups like Poké Assists and Power Charges. Capture Line The Capture Line is the trail that a Capture Disc leaves behind. Every loop, called a Capture Line loop, increases the friendship given to the Pokémon. Capturing Pokémon When a loop is formed around a Pokémon, a number will appear on the Styler, showing how many loops the player must make to capture the Pokémon. Some Pokémon require more than others. In boss battles,Pokémon may also enter a rage mode which can be dangerous for the Rangers. Poké Assists can be used to aid in capture. Types of Styler School Styler The School Styler is given to the students of the Ranger School. Due to its purpose, it does not come with the function to use Poké Assists. Capture Styler A Capture Styler is given to new Area Rangers. Unlike the School Styler, it allows Rangers to use Poké Assists. This is the only one available to graduated Pokémon Ranger. Fine Styler Once an Area Ranger becomes a Top Ranger, they receive the Fine Styler. This Styler appears to have similar functions, except the new Power Charge. The Power Charge has two levels and each one has more power than the last. It has a different design as it is attachable to the wrist. Vatonage Styler A one-of-a-kind Styler, the Vatonage Styler is used as part of Operation Brighton. This Styler allows a Ranger to befriend a Pokémon much easier. It is a Fine Styler powered up with shards from Hoenn. Getting power from the actual Gems themselves allows this Styler to befriend even Pokémon who have closed up their minds. Guardian Styler Anew type of Styler was recently introduced. This styler is designed similarly to a watch. Like the Fine Styler, it possesses the Power Charge ability. It also has a Voice Nav., that will advise Rangers from time to time throughout their adventure and seems to have a personality of its own. Styler can use Ranger Signs to call on Pokémon. Other Stylers # Super Styler # Power Styler